


A Miraculous Loser And A Miraculous NEET

by Pastel_Skeleton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Going to update every Friday or saturday, Multi, Osomatsu-san!Miraculous Ladybug AU, Other, This is goin have soOO MANY plotholes, Tinnnyy bits of visuals, and editing too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skeleton/pseuds/Pastel_Skeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://matsu-magines.tumblr.com/post/142414794184/just-a-request-before-it-closes-a-miraculous. It follows the reader and Ichimatsu becoming the heroes of Tokyo while some wierd love hexagon/triangle bullshit is happening in the background. *Thank Mod Totty for editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miraculous Loser And A Miraculous NEET

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo I'm not really that good w/ fanfics so yea Imma try my best to write this and keep everyone in character because I haven't really written anything for the past 4 years I guess?? Yeah there's going to be visuals too so yeyeye. Also the way people are going to be akumatized is going to be different like every time that certain event that triggered their last akuma will akumatize them again also there might be some OCS here n there and maybe some cameos from the mods who knows. This is going to focus more on the relationship to Ladybug n Chat than the fights and the villains so yeah.
> 
> -Mod Ichi
> 
>  
> 
> **Also mod totty will be helping me edit since I'm not very good with grammar

            An old man sits in front of an aged ebony box.

            “My country’s safe for now, however there are still several duties at hand...” he says to himself as his hand brushes over the box and lifts the cover to reveal two tiers inside the box. Inside sits a comb with an emblem of a bee, an anklet with a fox tail, a blue pendant resembling a peacock’s tail, a black ring with a bright green cat paw, and a pair of earrings with a ladybug’s pattern. The man flinches as he notices an empty spot of where a familiar brooch should be; his fists tighten and his breaths go shallow. His kwami companion flies up next to him in concern. The man raises his hand to reassure the kwami that he was alright. “I am fine, do not worry. I merely just forgot after trying so hard for our country to get where it is,” the man assured the little creature. The kwami nods nervously.       

            “Master? Is it fine if I tell you something?” the kwami asks after a few moments. The man grunts in agreement, granting the green kwami to speak. “I’ve sensed the aura from the moth brooch miraculous… the aura is negative. I think Nooroo must’ve fallen into the wrong hands.”

            The man’s eyes widen. “Are you certain Wayzz?” he asks in disbelief. The kwami nods frantically. The man closes the box, places it into a safe and locks it, pushes the nearby dresser to the side, pries open the floorboards, places the small safe inside, and pushes the dresser back to where it was. After finishing the little process, he stands up, clutching his right wrist. He holds his green turtle shell bracelet and walks to the center of the room, raising his wrist high. He announces, “Wayzz Transform meEEEEE-” The man falls on his knees clutching his ribs.

            Wayzz quickly zips towards him in worry “Master!”

            The man grimaces. “It’s no use if I do this on my own… I might need help,” he mutters painfully as his eyes wander back to the dresser. He gets back up and goes back to push the dresser off again, trying not to break anything. Wayzz just sighs in grief as his owner tries to push back the dresser

* * *

 

            You just finished moving into your apartment; you had decided to study abroad and probably study up on a 3rd language or so along with your studies. You weren’t really sure what to do or what to study, since you’ve been exploring a lot of things you might fancy. Your plan was to just stick what you were used to and maybe pick up some things on the way as you bullshit your way to a degree. And what were you were used to? Well, it’s either nursing or psychology. You’ve been through many friendships where one wouldn’t be alright at all and would feel like no one cares, which resorts to self-harm and self- deprecation; that's how you found out you wanted to help both emotionally and physically. You hated to just stand by and think they’ll be okay with time so you might as well do something to help guide them to recovery instead of just waiting for them to get there themselves.

            You yawn, as it was early in the morning, about 7 am or so. You stretch your neck, then your arms, then your legs, and finally your back. You swing your legs over your bed and you walk out of your bedroom to get ready. As you stepped out of your room, your pet dog, Boots, rushes over to you excitedly with his leash in his mouth. You smile and squat down to pet the cute little shiba pup. “Can’t, got to find a job buddy,” you mutter as you get back up to prepare coffee. Boots whimpers in disappointment. You glance over to the clock, 7:52 am. ‘There’s still time,’ you think. You had to go at 9, so you could still walk him. You put the leash on little Boots, grab a couple of plastic bags with you, and go out the door with your little buddy.

            You’ve been walking Boots for just 3 minutes now and he’s already taken a shit and pissed on someone’s fence.  “Boots! No!” you scold, picking up another turd off the sidewalk. After you’ve thrown the 2nd or 3rd plastic bag away you quickly realize that Boots wasn’t pulling on the leash, in fact you don’t even think you’re holding a leash—oh god dammit. You look behind you to see Boots running off. “BOOTS!” you quickly stumble away from the trash can, sprinting towards your pup.

            After what seemed like…what 10 minutes? Shit, Boots when did you get exercise? You finally have the little dog in your arms. Tired, you lean over another trash can on the side of the street. It’s pretty quiet and no one seems to be around (probably everyone’s already got to school or work or whatever, plus it’s a neighborhood so). You get off of the trash can, stand up and hold out your mischievous dog child “Boots, first you poop all over the place, then you run away from me? That’s really mean—ouCH” you flinch as something hits you. Switching Boots over to one arm as you bend down to pick up what just hit you. It looked like a box? A box of what?? You were tempted to open it when you glance over your watch “8:30?? I gotta get going!” You run over to your apartment, quickly changing your clothes, filling Boot’s food and water bowls up, and getting out potty pads for your dog “Boots behave okay?? We’ll find the owner of the box later!” you shout as you shove the box into your dresser and run out of your apartment for that job interview!

 

* * *

 

            Ichimatsu Matsuno was a strange character; he’s the fourth son of a bunch of sextuplets, his brothers and he are NEETS, he hates life, but he loves animals, especially cats. He’s also never had someone he can call a friend, besides the cats he takes care of (and maybe his brothers but he doesn’t like to admit that); he’s not much for socializing either.  He’s too much of a coward to not reach people’s expectations, yet he doesn’t seem to try. He can morph into a cat and not even his brother’s question it.  There’s even more mystery to him as he doesn’t like to emote or talk about himself. What a strange character indeed.

            Anyway this boy was just coming from the grocery store to pick up cat food with possibly his favorite brother, Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu was possibly an even stranger character than he was but hey that’s probably what makes them get along.

            “Big brother! Hey! Hey! Big brother!” Jyushimatsu calls while waving his arms around. Ichimatsu turned his head towards his excited little brother opening his mouth to ask what was wrong until he had roughly collided with someone. Jyushimatsu stops waving his arms around as he looks from his brother to the stranger in concern. He helps his older brother up and quickly goes to see if the person was alright.

            “Oh God I’m so sorry I was in a rush because I have this job interview and junk so uh yeahI’llprobablyseeyouaroundandsorryagain…!” the person stammers before sprinting off. That was weird, they were weird too, or scared of them who knows. They also dropped something. A high schooler’s ID card? A high school from America? Were you a transfer? How old were you?

            Either way they had to get this back to you next time they see you since, y’know, small area and all; plus, they don’t really go out all that much.  Jyushimatsu looks at his older brother once more while handing the ID card to him.

            “They looked kind of cute!”Jyushimatsu giggles. Ichimatsu blushes slightly and hits his brother lightly on the shoulder “We don't even know them…! Don't say creepy things like that, you aren't Shittymatsu or Trashymatsu,” he scolds, though he can’t really deny that statement. You did look really nice in person and in the photo as well. The two kept walking towards the alley when Jyushimatsu had to run off to God knows where while yelling about baseball. Ichimatsu shrugged it off; it was normal for the cheerful kid to run off so he really didn't mind. He walked further into the alley where multiple cats were already crawling towards him in excitement. A small smile creeps onto his face as he lowers himself onto the ground to start petting each of the cats, gently stroking the fur of each and every cat in the little alley.

            After making sure that he pet every cat he shuffles over to the bowls he’s placed at the back of the alley, filling up the bowls with just the right amount. He realizes that he still has that ID that you dropped and frowns a bit when Jyushimatsu didn’t even take it with him just in case he saw you again. Like hell he’d be the one giving it back to you he’d probably end up throwing the damn card at you from a distance. ‘Why the hell would they bring their high school ID to their job interview anyway? To what? Prove that they were in high school? What’s that going to do? People are weird.’

            Lost in thought, he didn't notice a small box slide over to his feet. He looks over to see the cats playing with said box trying to open it. He scoops the box up to prevent the cats finding possibly something dangerous and maybe eating it or whatever. ‘Tch, I guess people just want homeless guys to have stuff they don't want any more to sell,’ he thinks as he pockets the box and begins to walk back home.

 

* * *

 

            The old man is back, pacing around town quickly. Trying to not look suspicious. He's looking for people who would probably be best fit for the parts of the two miraculouses he holds; someone who’s confident and willing to save the world! Well he doesn't know that, in fact he doesn't really have time to figure out if said person is up for the job since it’s a really, really, reaaaalllyy big responsibility to protect the people of the city. Plus he needs to find these people soon before he accidentally hurts himself somehow.

             In the morning, he saw you picking up your dog’s shit and later on running after the little rascal. ‘They care about the environment and their dog…that could be useful,’ he thinks to himself before following you. After 15 minutes of following you around you finally catch your dog and rest for a bit. Watching from one resident’s roof he puts a finger to his chin ‘Normally the dog would’ve been hit during traffic instead of following a safe path…that’s pretty lucky…’ He guesses you could be fit for the part of the ladybug miraculous. He reels his arm back, aiming for the back of your head and chucks it to you before running off to continue looking for more punks to chuck boxes at.

            Around 9:45, he sees you again accidentally bumping into the two Matsuno brothers. Ah! It's those guys who supported Iyami to win the competition! He eyes Ichimatsu and tries to remember him. ‘Ah! It's that kid who can turn into a…cat??’ he shrugs it off and decides to follow him as soon as Jyushimatsu runs off to do his own thing. He silently follows Ichimatsu into an alley, he stops at the opening when he sees the boy in purple stop. He watches as the boy feeds the cats and pet them. ‘He could work…he does care for the animals so they count’. He takes out the cat miraculous’ box, kicks it to the boy, and starts walking off again. ‘He helped save my country without knowing so he cares for the people,’ he thinks. All this work was tiring the old man. He decides to continue finding more people later. For now, he needs a drink or two.

 

* * *

 

            You get home, tired. That job interview was intense; you felt like you were going to combust from all the pressure. You pat Boots on the head before dragging yourself over to your room to change. As you open your dresser, the first thing you see is the box you brought home from your walk. Sighing, you decide to open it before you change. 'Did someone not want it? Why'd throw it outside then? Why aim it to the back of my head?!’ After you've changed clothes you examine the box a bit more closely before ripping the lid open to see what was inside. You traced your finger over the small intricate designs on the top of the box and you gently lift the lid up, revealing what seemed to be little round earrings. Then, a quick second later, a bright red light flashes, which causes you to jump back.

            “What the fuck?!” You scream, surprised. What was going on? Did you just summon a demon by just opening a box?! 'No wonder that person threw it! This was some prankster witch who wanted revenge!!' you think. The blinding light was gone and you opened your eyes to see a small red and black ladybug like creature with a gigantic head and two small antennae. “HOLY SHIT!!! ALIEN! DEMON!! BOOTS HELP ME!!!” you scream. You frantically reach for the door to maybe try and get Boots to eat this thing with one hand and start tossing your empty water bottles at it with your other hand.

            "W-wait h-hold on—o-ow…! [Name] stop…! Listen!!” The tiny ladybug thing, pleads.

            “How… HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!” you screech. You start to panic, causing you to throw even more objects at the thing. ‘Is this supposed to be some sort of fucked up Deep Web experiment, spy technology?! Or some other shit?!?!’ you think to yourself. The creature sighed to itself in frustration. It quickly flies up to you causing you to jump back and hit your head against the door.

“FUC—OUCH—SSSHIT!” you scream as you hold your head. The creature flies all the way up to your face. Your breath hitches. Is this how you die? Having some alien come into your house probably going through your ears to mess around in your guts until you lay dying from internal bleeding? Uh, no. You grab your fly swatter from underneath your dresser and hold it above threateningly above the insect’s head. “Go ahead, try me. I DARE you.”

            The thing tilted its head to the side in confusion but quickly shook it. “Whatever you’re suggesting, I assure you I won’t do that, trust me.”

            You were hesitant, but you lower the fly swatter. You’re probably crazy, trusting this alien bug thing, but you did want an explanation. So you let it speak and decide not to squish it to death…yet.

The creature smiles now that you've calmed down a bit. “My name is Tikki and I'm a fairy!” After that, you started excitingly bombarding her with questions.

 

* * *

 

Ichimatsu rushes home as fast as he can so he can see what the contents of the box were. He hopes it's money. He really, really, really hopes its money. He needs it to buy stuff for his own this time, and not just for the little kitties. That’s right, he was going to buy even more cat toys (or porn, who knows). Anyways, it was perfect; no one was home, meaning no family asking to share the money with him or whatever the hell was in the box.

He opens the door to his house and sneaked around to make sure no one was there. Once he scanned the entire area and made sure no one was there he walked into the room he and his brothers’ share.  He plops down onto the couch and gently pulls out the box from his hoodie pocket. He holds the small box and tilts it in a bunch of angles to inspect the container more thoroughly. Ichimatsu shrugs and stares for a bit. ‘What if it was a small bomb and not money? Well good riddance I guess. Why put it in a small box though? Is this like one of those wedding ring boxes or whatever?’ His eyes widen. Did… did a stranger want to marry… him? Nah, impossible. Like anyone would have standards THAT low. What if it was that person he bumped into? They did drop an ID card, who’s to say they wouldn’t drop their wedding ring?

Ichimatsu suddenly gets nervous. What the fuck was actually in this box? His hands fidget as he grips the top of the box. He starts to shake as he slowly opens the box. Oh… it is a ring. But it’s actually not a wedding ring; instead it was a small black ring with a lime green paw print on the center. He closes his eyes and sighed in relief for a second, it was just some weird, goth furry shit. Right up his alley.

The second he looks back at the box, there's a flash of light. Oh even better, a bomb ring. Much to his disappointment, it's just light and there wasn't any explosions that could blast him out of existence. Ichimatsu squints at the box to see a small cat with a rather tiny body and a large head. He finds it cute, but really strange. Why does it have such a big head? Is it okay? Why was it in a box? How did it come from light? He could’ve asked these questions, but instead stays silent and just stares at the cute creature, fighting the urge to pet it.

The creature stares back at him with a smile, tilting its head to the side. “Got anything to eat?"

Ichimatsu jumps a little, hearing the cat talk, but then relaxes knowing that this isn’t the first time a cat has spoken to him. He nods and fetches the bag of dried sardines behind the couch (he changed the placement ever since the “incident”) and gives the small cat a piece.

While the cat is happily chewing on the sardine, he glances up at Ichimatsu, confused. “Y’know you’re pretty weird, normally people start screaming and throwing things at me when I first appear but you don’t even look fazed!”

Ichimatsu shrugs with indifference. “I’ve seen some weirder shit,” he mutters. Did he get drugged? How is this cat talking to him? And why is he talking to the cat? What the actual fuck??

After the cat is done eating, he flies up right to Ichimatsu’s face. “Anyway, lemme introduce myself, Ichimatsu-" What the fuck? It knew his name? How in the world?! “-my name’s Plagg! And I’m a fairy, also known as a kwami!” What the fuck is going on.


End file.
